As to an electronic information device such as a power electronics, a solid state drive (SSD) and a personal computer (PC), by measuring an acceleration or a temperature of the electronic information device, research of technique to calculate a performance-drop or a fatigue-degree thereof is advanced. Furthermore, by acquiring information of the electronic information device via a sensor and so on, an apparatus to present a danger degree of occurrence of breakdown for respective component or a main body of the electronic information device is proposed. On the other hand, in a quality control region of hardware, technique to evaluate a probability of breakdown for a manufactured product by monitoring data or repair data thereof is accumulated.
When a crack occurs at a junction of the electronic device or a semiconductor module, a fatigue failure or a migration occurs by spread of the crack. As a result, electrical characteristics or thermal conductivity characteristics thereof becomes under a status of breakdown. Accordingly, before this status, if an indication (sign) of breakdown is detected, a warning can be previously presented to a user. In this case, by backup of electronic device data, switch of operation mode or timely maintenance service, availability of the electronic device can improve.